User talk:Garyness
Wiki Okay Nessie, this is the secret magazine wiki where we do all of the work for the Sorcerer Magazine. First things first, you need to check your profile header and make sure to delete this wiki from your favorite wikis. If it doesn't show up immediately, DO NOT ASSUME IT WON'T SHOW UP because it will sometime in the next few minutes. Next, tell me, what do you want to do for your articles? Are you taking over -jay's or making up your own? The only article that you are required to take over of hers is the Technical Updates. The rest is your choice. Sounds good, you'll just have to give me the name for said article. I like the first one the best. The "Fairy" thing has been used to death imo. Nope, as long as you have all of your articles and hub articles ready by the release date, we're good. Though I will be requiring a rough draft of all articles on the 22. Fairy Advice The questions for next issues's Fairy Advice: *Who/What is Hiro Mashima? *What do you think is Lumen Histoire? *If you could create your own Guild right now, what would it's name be? *Have you ever taken two missions at the same time? *Do you think the new Policy & Standards Council members will do a good job? 21:57, March 9, 2012 (UTC) yes 02:38, March 12, 2012 (UTC) See in the wiki navogation up there? Under "Articles" there is "Nessie" and under that are the links to your pages. Just create them there. If you are still confused, do it here 02:59, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Articles Don't forget that a rough draft of your articles is due by the 24th. Nah, that's fine, you can use them. No.....she didn't. O_o XD, I'll likely figure them out. lol thanks! and if you want to do any other characters feel free 02:27, March 23, 2012 (UTC) lol yes, you can be dead again XD 22:17, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Carla Hey Nessie, I need your opinion. What do you think is the best about Carla's personality that other characters do not possess? Maybe like "funniest", "strictest", etc... 00:54, March 29, 2012 (UTC) What does "Feistiest" mean? Can you translate it to small little words so that I can understand it? xD 01:03, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Oh. Aquarius already took that role xD 01:05, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Already taken by Erza... xD 01:08, March 29, 2012 (UTC) I'll think of something then xD 01:45, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Lol. You don't know yet? If Rai won't tell you, you'll probably know about it at the end of the month xD 01:49, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Images Hey Gary, would you like me to upload higher quality versions of your images for the Earth Land Chronicles? 02:04, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Never fear, Reli-kun is here XD 02:07, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Publish I'm ready to publish, go place all of your templates/images on the main wiki so we can publish. Nope, I think that should be it. Everything else's done, just waiting to see if Reli can do a quick Ad for the last page. Fairy Advice These are the questions for the next Fairy Advice; just copy the code the way it is now and answer where it says A: ---- ;How did you learn your signature Magic? :A: ;The Vanish Brothers once described Mages as being physically frail, below human average, due to their thorough study of Magic. Would you like to reply to such statement? :A: ;In spite of the previous statement, many Mages seem to actively employ melee and hand-to-hand combat in their fighting style. Are you one of them? :A: ;Many Mages danced together in Magic Dance Ball, who would you have wanted to have a chance to dance with? :A: ;Have you heard about the Fairy Tail Movie, Priestess of the Phoenix? Are you excited about it? :A: ---- Also, questions sent by users are here, if you want to answer any of them you are free to do it. 20:51, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Re:Articles That's fine. As long as they are done by the end of the month, I'm cool. Month is almost over. Fairy Advice! 23:00, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Nostalgic Are you doing NM this month? Great, now we wait for Reli. :( only one? 02:46, April 30, 2012 (UTC) One more please! Do someone completely random like... like.. Carla! 03:22, April 30, 2012 (UTC) LOL in Meredy's hit list XD Thanks! 21:11, April 30, 2012 (UTC) New address. Articles I want rough drafts of all of you guys' articles by the 24th and, this time, unlike every other month I actually want them ready to be checked over on the 24th because our new EIC has to read over the articles to proofread and he can't do that if they aren't here. Fairy Advice This month's Fairy Advice. Please copy and paste in my talk page with the answers and don't forget to tell me the characters. ;How long did it take you to learn your Magic? :A: ;What's your opinion about the Key of the Starry Sky arc? :A: ;What is your future dream? :A: ;Karacka tried to kill his guildmate because he was ordered to by his higher-ups. Would you do the same? :A: ;If you could change the position of your guild mark, where would you put it? :A: Also if you want to answer any of these, please do. 18:18, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Reminder All articles need to be ready for a read-through by the 24th. I already did Laki, can you do another one please? 21:18, May 22, 2012 (UTC) XD thanks! 21:25, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Crocus Pocus Can I get the answers for the next issue's CP? I don't get it. And there are some grammar mistakes in the clues that make them hard to understand. Technical Updates It's already the 31st and still no technical updates! 03:29, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Cool. 03:45, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey Gary. Are you finished with ELChronicles? Some parts says Daybreak while some says Lullaby. Pictures Heya. Need help uploading images? -- 20:49, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I'll be going in a pair of minutes, but I guess I can upload a pair of pictures for you. Which ones would you like me to handle? -- 21:07, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Sigh, as always. Anyhow, since Rauleli's handling them, I'll be going. 'Nite. -- 21:19, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Fairy Advice ;What is the weirdest mission you've ever done? :A: ;Have you ever gone on an S-Class mission? If not, would you like to? :A: ;What would you do if you were invisible? :A: ;Do you have a special talent? :A: ;If you were a Molding Mage, what would you like to mold? :A: 19:32, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Articles All articles should be done by the 24th so Bj can check over them. do the Fairy Advice Gary! 05:29, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Articles -___- *checks watch* WHERE ARE YOUR ARTICLES?? We publish today!!! Articles Whenever you are not going to be able to do your articles, you should always drop me a message telling me so. Just not doing them doesn't work for me because I'm not aware if you just haven't published them on the wiki yet, or if they are late. Last month I published the magazine late because I wasn't sure if you were going to do yours or not, I'd appreciate if I did not have to do so again. With that being said, I would like to have all articles done by the 27th. If you aren't going to have yours done, please tell me. Advice So late >_> ;Which Sabertooth member do you hate the most? Why? :A: ;Would you mind if I took a picture of you naked for a spread of our next issue? :A: ;What do you think of the return of the Reborn Oración Seis‎‎? :A: ;What do you think of the new Team Fairy Tail? :A: ;If you were an animal, what animal would you be? :A: 00:01, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Fairy Advice ;What is your favorite weapon? :A: ;If you were a Shinigami, what would the name of your Zanpakutō and its release command be? :A: ;What do you think will happen in the Grand Magic Games' fifth day? :A: ;How are you like the Key of the Starry Sky filler arc? :A: ;What do you think of the 2nd Official Fanon Competition of the wiki? :A: 18:52, August 22, 2012 (UTC) FA ;What's your opinion on Imitatia deceiving your entire guild? :A: ;If you ate a Devil Fruit, what would its name be? :A: ;What is "Nakama Magic"? :A: ;Who do you think will be the seventh Guild Master of Fairy Tail? :A: ;What is your favorite video game? :A: 17:57, September 22, 2012 (UTC) lol nice 21:40, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Re:Just In Case... Thanks for warning me in advance whore. :D Again ;Lucy or Erza? Pick! :A: ;Which Garou Knight would you rather fight? :A: ;Who is cuter, Carla or Lector? Who is bitchier? :A: ;Which Grand Magic Games' participating team, other than Fairy Tail, are you rooting for? :A: ;According to misinterpretation of the Mayan culture, the world is supposed to end on December 21, 2012; aka. next month. Any last words before dying? :A: 21:27, November 24, 2012 (UTC) No Easy Way Okay Gary, there's no easy way to say this but...you're fired. :P You were a great member of the team, but I think you just had a lot going on in real life- which I understand, but it's just that your articles are never done and if they are done they aren't as good as they used to be. So, unfortunately, I have to fire you. ( ._.) Thanks for all your time spent on the magazine!! :)